A Simple Breakfast
by mandaree1
Summary: Yin isn't sure where she and her brother stand their first morning in Master Yo's household. Do they live here? Are they supposed to live on their own? A good meal, however, helps clear things up.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yin Yang Yo**

**Summary: Yin isn't sure where she and her brother stand their first morning in Master Yo's household. Do they live here? Are they supposed to live on their own? A good meal, however, helps clear things up.**

**Title: A Simple Breakfast**

**...**

Waking up to sunlight streaming through the intricate windows, Yin squinted her already closed eyelids, trying to remember why she felt so _warm_.

She and Yang were orphans. Obviously. That part of the story was a given. Why else would they be so close? They certainly had nothing in common. The problem with that, however, _was_ that they stuck together. Having no birth records or physical differences to speak of, they honestly couldn't tell who was the older sibling. Sure, she was older mentally, but they didn't have the documents to prove it. Because of this, they'd eventually come to the conclusion they were twins. They shared a birthday (less wasted punch), had the same classes (during their short experiences with school. They dropped out _ages_ ago), and spoke the same language. What was stopping them from being 'twins?' It made things easier, and it gave them a bit more comfort about the whole brother-sister friendship (because most siblings were quite as close as they were. She blamed having no parents to divide the family love with)

But... they were the only 'twins' in the orphanage. In a place with very little that they could pick on each other for, being the only set of 'twins' was the worst thing ever. With Yang's short fuse, they'd never lasted very long. After all, the rabbit can only take so much of being spit on before he went to dukes (and usually got beaten up) with the source of his anger. She couldn't blame him, after all, she'd blown her top a couple of times over the years as well (mostly when they called a certain blue rabbit 'girly' just because he had a thing for writing (which he'd never admit). Eventually, they'd escaped the system all together, swore off trying to get a family to take care of them, and took to a small town homeless shelter. It didn't work out either, forcing them to take shelter under an old rusty roof with a ragged blanket and torn up clothes.

Basically put, their childhood wasn't always the best. So, waking up warm, especially in the middle of winter, was a _very_ strange thing.

She rolled over, clutching the blanket tightly to her chest. Had they pulled up stake and slept in another homeless shelter? No, the blankets were too comfortable to be shelter blankets. Did they crash a sleepover? Hah, that'd require having friends. Maybe they snuck into a party? No, she didn't detect any random presences in the room, so they were alone. In the other side of the room, she heard Yang roll over and mutter under her breath. He'd done it since he was a kit, so the noise was more of a comfort than a distraction.

The coupons! She sat up, taking in the room around her. Of course! They'd turned in coupons to train as woo-foo students. How could she have forgotten?

That being said, the place itself wasn't to bad for a room bought with coupons they'd picked up out of the street. The house was mostly airtight, and the furniture was very comfortable (albeit a little shabby), and they got to sleep on comfortable, usable beds. Stretching, she perked an ear. Vaguely hearing a clattering coming from the kitchen, she decided it about time to get up. They didn't want to outstay their welcome, after all. Master Yo probably thought they were just staying the night and had a place to go afterwards. She didn't want to get on his bad side, especially since he was going to be their teacher.

Climbing out of bed, she took a quick second too make her bed, just in case he was a neat freak. Taking note to make Yang's later, she crossed the room to his side. Yang rolled onto his back, snoring loudly, his tongue sticking out of his mouth. Grabbing her twonicorn doll, (a personal treasure she always had with her) she tossed it into his face. He woke up with a start, immediately sitting up in his bed. "What? Huh? What's going on?" Rubbing the side of his face, he glanced down at the pink bunny patiently watching him. "Oh, hey, it's you. Morning."

"Morning. How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good." He slipped out the side of bed, taking the extra moment to make his bed. She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Er, nothing." Catching a delicious scent wafting through the air, she paused. "Hey, you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Stopping to take a breath of fresh air, he stopped mid-fold. "Oh, that smell." Feeling the urge to drool, he quickly began following the trail. "Wow, now that smells _good_."

"_Yang_, not now." She warned, checking the room for any messes. "We gotta clean this up. Maybe if we keep this place tidy, he'll let us sleep over every now and then."

"But, Yin,_ food_!" He whined, attempting to make a break for the door. She grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Clean up first, food, later." He sighed, scuffing his foot against the ground.

"Pellets. _Fine_." He sighed overdramatically. "I'll help you clean. But you owe me."

After taking a few minutes to clean up, Yin taking a quick check of the room and Yang grumbling under his breath, the room finally passed inspection, and the doll was recovered. Taking one last look around, she followed along beside her brother. Rolling her eyes at the tongue sticking out of his mouth and the thing drool trail following behind him (she took note to clean it up before they left), they paused in the doorway. "Wow."

On the table sat two plates, covered in a heaping amount of eggs, bacon, and hashbrowns. Steam rose from the food, the smell floating up with it and over to their eager noses. Glancing from just outside the two sides of the door, the two rabbits glanced back up at each other. "You think he's having company over?"

"No clue." He grunted, glancing back up at the food. "I just hope we get the leftovers."

"Morning, you two! Did you sleep alright?" Jumping, they both whipped around, perfectly in sync. Master Yo smiled, cradling a cup of coffee and a surprisingly good attitude with him as he crossed over to the kitchen stove. "I'm just about to make my breakfast. Come on in and sit down."

Taking once last reassuring glance at each other (he isn't kicking us out, maybe he'll let us stay) (Don't get your hopes up, sis. He's seems really cranky), they slid into chairs across from one another. "So, uh, Master Yo, are you having company over?"

"Company?" He raised an eyebrow. "Why would you think that?" Taking notice of the longing looks the meals were receiving, he carelessly waved a paw. "I made it for you two."

"For us?" She glanced up, eyes filled with awe, as though breakfast was an amazing gift. Considering their background, he reminded himself gruffly, it might just be. "So... can we?"

"Go right ahead." Raising an eyebrow as he watched the two children brutally devour the meal, he turned back to his coffee. "By the way, about your rooming arrangements..."

"It's no big thing, Master Yo!" Yin jumped to her feet, taking quick note of the mess they were making. "Uh, we'll clean that up. And the room."

"Hey!" She glared at him. "Ugh, fine."

"You don't have to take care of us. We'll just... foreword you our address."

"That requires _having_ an address." He grunted, swallowing the last of his meal.

"_Yang_!" She punched him in the shoulder. He shrugged.

"What? I'm just saying the truth."

Master Yo took his place across from them at the table, placing the meal down in front of him. Noticing the pride burning deep in their eyes, he considered leaving them to their own devices. If not for the fact he knew they didn't have a home to return, he may have done so. "Uh... I can't let you do that. You see, students have to live on the grounds. It's an... old woo-foo tradition."

"Really?" Yang glanced up, eyes sparkling in ways he'd never admit too. Noticing the way he was being stared at, he coughed then slouched. "Whatever."

"You really don't have to do that, Master Yo." She tittered nervously. The prospect of having a place to stay and three square meals a day was tantalizing, but she knew better than to overstay their welcome. They _were_ a handful, after all. "It's really nice of you to offer, but-"

"But nothing!" Yang turned to glare at his sister. She wilted a little. "If he wants to house us, let him house us. Besides, he makes a mean breakfast."

"Yang's right. You're both staying here, and that's final."

She sighed, happy in ways she wasn't sure she should be. "Okay, alright."

"Now," He clasped his hands together. "Let's get training!"

Taking a moment to glance at the dojo before taking to training, it occurred to the pink rabbit that they may have finally found their home. And, later on, she was sure that Yang would agree.

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


End file.
